cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dice
King Dice is a dice-headed man who acts as the right-hand man of The Devil and the secondary antagonist of Cuphead. He serves as a gatekeeper between overworlds, only allowing Cuphead and Mugman to pass when they turn in every contract to him. King Dice serves as the second last boss of the game. Instead of fighting right away, a minimum of three sub-bosses must be defeated to fight with King Dice himself. Board Game In order to fight King Dice, player must play and finish the board game provided by King Dice himself by parrying the dice with 1, 2 and 3 numbered on them. There are total 15 spaces in total, counting the START and FIN space: * SAFE: There are 3 spaces of this kind and they help the players from fighting the bosses. * 1-9 SPACES: These spaces contain the sub-bosses and when land on one, the players will be taken to the boss fight. There are 3 spaces will give you Health Up when land on them. * START OVER: If players unfortunately land on this space, they are forced to start at the beginning and play the game again. Sub-Bosses When landing on the sub-boss space, King Dice swallows the player and takes them to fight the sub-bosses corresponding with the space. Space 1: Tipsy Troop Tipsy Troop is a group of three alcohol beverages. All three have their own attack and they simultaneously attack the player relentlessly, but each has their own health which player can easily turn the tables on them by taking them down one-by-one. The alcohol beverages are: * Martini Glass: A female martini glass attacks the player by sending one-eyed bat olive that will shoot its eyeball at the player. She can only summons two olive bats at the same time and they are killable. She has more health than the rum glass but lower than the whiskey bottle. * Whiskey Bottle: A long-nosed male whiskey bottle that will attempt to damage the player by shooting the whiskey fluid inside him up in the air and raining down on them if they stay on one spot for too long, but this attack is easily avoidable. He has the most health of the three. * Rum Glass: A drunken red-nosed male rum glass that will trip over and spill over his content which covers the entire ground players stand on. He has the lowest health of the three which makes him easy to take down. Space 2: Chips Bettigan Chips Bettigan is a male stack of blue, yellow and red poker chips wearing a cowboy hat. This boss has only one known attack is that he travels from one side to another by moving pieces of him to damage the player, but the attack is rather easy to avoid because of how slowly the chip stacks are moving. Space 3: Mr. Wheezy Mr. Wheezy is a cigar boss and is fought on two ashtrays which act as platforms. He attacks by blowing fires at the players which travels in loop de loop manner. After the while, he will disappear and reappear to another side which prompt players to go another ashtray while he is teleporting, but players have to watch out for cigarette bats which come out of the fiery ground below. Space 4: Pip and Dot Pip and Dot are the domino boss with the upper part of Pip wearing a blue top hat and the lower part of Dot wearing a grey skirt and red high-heels with a bow tie in between the faces, all while sitting on the swing. They has two known attacks: * They will summon a bird domino, having its eyes on each faces, from the top hat that travels along the screen to where the players currently are. The bird acts as a obstacle to hurt the players, but it is killable. * The second attack involving them spitting a multi-sided die from middle mouth which slowly travels in a zigzag motion in attempt to hurt the players. The pink colored one is parriable. The domino boss' stage can be a hassle as the players is constantly running away from the wall of spike and jumping around to avoid the spike on the conveyor belt, which can damage them if they are not careful. Space 5: Hopus Pocus Hopus Pocus is a white rabbit dressed in a blue tuxedo hiding in a top hat and wielding a magic wand. He has two known attaks: * One attacks involves him conjuring a ring of rabbit skulls revolves around the players before closing in to damage them. This is attack avoidable by escaping through the opening of the ring. * The second involves row of card suits appears either ascending from bellow or descending from above to damage the players. The rows are unavoidable unless players parry the suits to escape. Space 6: Phear Lap Phear Lap is a skeletal spectral horse and is fought in the plane above the horse racing track. He has only one attack by shooting blue boxes through his rib cage. The boxes travel for amount of time before exploding and releasing gold horseshoes in all 8 directions, but one of those horseshoes is parriable. While the players are busy fighting him, a ghostly robed figures appears riding the horse, resembles the Grim Reaper, flies up to where the players and damages them unexpectedly. Space 7: Pirouletta Pirouletta is a female roulette wheel who is modeled after ballerina. The stage is set on the roulette table where the battle commences. She dances around the stage continuously from left to right and back leaving no room to avoid. Players have two options to avoid her: * If the players purchase the Smoke Dash charm, they will easily teleport to other side of her when she is dancing around. * The stage has four poker chips which players can flip it over by parrying to make as platforms to stand on and dodge her. However, these chips will revert back to their original position after a short amount of time. After dancing around, she will stop at either side and spin around shooting the balls up into the air and raining down on the players. These balls will start on two ends and quickly narrow to the middle, which leave no room for player to escape. Fortunately, while the balls are raining down, there will be a brief opening for players to escape. Space 8: Mangosteen Mangosteen is a floating 8-ball with two rows of teeth acting as a mouth and two eyeballs situated at each end of the mouth. The boss has only one known attack by shooting a color spectrum orbs from its color spectrum mouth, which can be avoided. The boss is accompanied by billiard chalks, dropping from the sky, attempts to crush the players by jumping in an arc and slamming down on them, but this is also easy to avoid. Space 9: Mr. Chimes Mr. Chimes is a clapping monkey toy being held by a claw crane inside. The stage is set inside the claw machine and the battle commences after players memorizes the cards shown on the background. The monkey will be inactive and carried around through out the battle until the players find a pair by parrying the cards to flip up: * If the players find a pair, the monkey will be awaken and attack the players by banging its cymbal and sending music notes all six directions. * If the players find a wrong pair, the monkey will be moving faster and faster to damage them. There are total of 12 cards, with 6 pairs which counts up to 6 rounds to attack the monkey. With each pair found, it will increase the number of its attack. (e.g., if the third pair is found, it will attack three times). King Dice After you beat the board game, the real battle commences with King Dice closing in to the player. He only has one known attack by using his hand, moving like a person, to send out a row of cards (12 to be exact, with 3 cards parriable) marching towards the player. This attack is unavoidable even by dashing, and thus players need to parry the cards in order to traverse them; but even if they manage to parry the first card, they will land on the wrong card and damage themselves in the progress. This attack is apply to both sides. Once he is taken enough damage, you will receive a Knock Out! and King Dice is defeated. Trivia *King Dice being bigger than the players may be a reference to Mr. Click, since Mr. Click shrinks his victims to sell as pets. *Some of the boss fights may be references to casino aspects. For example, Chip Stack is a casino stack. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male